Survivors of sexual abuse resource list
Working with survivors of childhood sexual abuse Resource List USEFUL READING – for survivors and therapists 1. Surviving Child Sexual Abuse. Liz Hall & Siobhan Lloyd. (1993). ISBN 0750701536. A good practical book written by therapists who have experience of working with survivors of sexual abuse. It looks at what sexual abuse entails for a child and why it happens. Personal and professional issues for helpers are addressed and long-term effects of sexual abuse are examined. It also contains very useful suggestions regarding therapeutic methods that can be used in this kind of work and generally provides a very solid reference book for therapists, although survivors may also find it of benefit. 2. Breaking Free. Help for Survivors of Sexual Abuse. Carolyn Ainscough & Kay Toon. (2000). ISBN 0859698106. Written by two clinical psychologists who draw on their experience and the accounts of survivors who want their voices heard to produce this book providing information about child sexual abuse and its consequences. Readable and informative, it contains practical suggestions for overcoming the effects of abuse. 3. Counselling Adult Survivors of Sexual Abuse. Christine Sanderson. (March 2006). ISBN 9781843103356. A good practical concentrating on counselling adult survivors of sexual abuse, outlining treatment approaches and techniques and providing a useful source book. At the back there is an extensive bibliography and a list of useful organisations and contacts. 4. Surviving Sexual Abuse. Deirdre Walsh & Rosemary Liddy. Attic Handbooks, Attic Press (1989). ISBN 1946211 612. A useful handbook for women survivors and therapists outlining survivors stories in a way that often gives strength and encouragement to women at the beginning of therapy. It also provides basic information as to what survivors might expect from counselling and many have found it a helpful book. 5. The Memory Bird. Caroline Malone, Linda Farthing & Lorraine Marce (eds). Virago (1997). ISBN 1-85381-859-3. An anthology of contribution from survivors of sexual abuse which dispels the myth of the isolated, depressed victim. Recurrent themes such as anger, pain, confrontation and responsibility are to be found in the poems, diary entries, paintings and stories. A useful book for survivors to gain strength from. 6. Understanding Child Sexual Abuse: Making the Tactics Visible. Sam Warner, (2000). Handsell Publishing. A practical book providing a framework for intervention based on making the tactics of abuse visible in order tot develop practices rooted in shared negotiations between client and worker. 7. Victims No Longer. (Second Edition): The Classic Guide for Men Recovering from Sexual Child Abuse. Mike Lew. Cedar by Mandarin Paperbacks (2004). ISBN 006053026X. An American book written by a psychotherapist for male survivors of sexual abuse. Intended as a ‘survivors manual’ but offers insight that therapists can well make use of. 8. Abused Boys the Neglected Victims of Sexual Abuse. Mic Hunter. (1989). ISBN: 0669208663. This is a useful book for therapists working with boys or men who experienced sexual abuse as children. It includes guidance as to the nature and extent of sexual abuse in boys, factors affecting the impact of CSA and recovery issues. 9. Bob Tells All Sheila Hollins, Valerie Sinason & Beth Webb. (1993). ISBN 1874439036. Jenny Speaks Out Sheila Hollins, Valerie Sinason & Beth Webb. (2005). ISBN 1904671144. I Can Get Through It Sheila Hollins, Christina Horrocks, Valerie Sinason & Lisa Kopper. (1998). ISBN 190124220X. Books Beyond Words, Royal College of Psychiatrists and St George’s Hospital Medical School. Books beyond words are intended for people with learning disabilities. The stories they contain are told through pictures alone, although a short written text and the end of the book provides extra help in understanding for those who can read. The three books above all focus on sexual abuse, speaking out about it and getting appropriate help and can be useful in working through the experience with people with learning disabilities. ORGANISATIONS – WEST MIDLANDS- UK Abused People’s Help in Sexual Trauma (APHIST) Bronwyn Maxwell: 01902 445 628/0781 240 3163 Jackie Sharratt: 01902 551 712 Daily self help groups for men and women who have experienced childhood sexual abuse. Amazon 2nd Floor, King Edward Building, 205 Corporation Street, Birmingham, B4 6SE. General Enquiries: 0121 236 9222. A project offering counselling and information for young women and men aged 10-21 years. Bharosa Trust Interpreting and Counselling Team, Southside Business Centre, Room 47a, 249 Ladypool Road, Sparkbrook, Birmingham, B12 8LF. General Enquiries: 0121 303 0368/0369 Culturally and linguistically sensitive counselling to Asian women supports Bengali, Gujarati, Hindi, Indian, Punjabi, Mirpuri Punjabi and Urdu. Birmingham Rape and Sexual Violence Project PO BOX 9558, Birmingham, B4 7QE, Ground Floor Suite, Dale House, 31 Dale End, Birmingham, B4 7LN. Helpline: 0121 233 3818 General Enquiries: 0121 236 5763 Info@rape-sexualviolenceproj.fsnet.co.uk Helpline times Monday 10.30am – 1.30pm & 5pm – 8pm Tuesday 6pm – 10pm Wednesday 5.30pm – 9pm (Males answer from 9-10pm) Thursday 7pm – 10pm Friday 9.30pm – 12.30pm Saturday 9.30am – 12.30pm Sunday 12pm – 3pm Offers telephone counselling for male and female survivors of rape and sexual abuse. Also offers face to face counselling in the Birmingham area. Birmingham Space 4th floor, King Edward Building, 205 Corporation Street, Birmingham, B4 6FE. General enquiries for children & young people: 0800 072 5070 Professional enquiries: 0121 212 2855 birminghamspace@barnardos.org.uk Support for children and young people under 18 who are vulnerable to or at risk of being abused through sexual exploitation in the Birmingham area. Birmingham Women’s Aid The Mayfield Centre, Moseley, B13 9HT General enquiries: 0121 685 8551 Helpline: 0121 685 8550 (Monday – Friday 10-5pm) Birmingham women's aid Free from fear(Website designed for children) Aims to provide free counselling, information and advice for all women affected by the experience of domestic violence, rape and sexual abuse. Offers one to one counselling, group work, family support, outreach and referral to other services including safe, secure, temporary accommodation. Coventry Rape and Sexual Abuse Centre PO BOX 2464, Coventry, CV1 1ZA. General enquiries: 024 7627 7772 Helpline: 024 7627 7777 coventryrasac@aol.com CRASAC Helpline time: Monday, Wednesday & Friday 10am - 12pm Thursday 12pm – 2pm & 5.30pm – 7.30pm CRASAC provides support for women and girls (11 yrs +) living in Coventry who have experienced sexual abuse. They provide an assessment service to identify the most appropriate support, one to one counselling, a telephone helpline and information on other support organisations. All counsellors are women. South Birmingham Primary Care Trust – Birmingham Psychotherapy Service for People with a Learning Disability – Clinical Psychology 66 Anchorage Road, Sutton Coldfield, West Midlands, B74 2PH. General Enquiries: 0121 465 8650 Offers NHS psychotherapy service to people with learning disabilities who have experienced sexual trauma and who live in the Birmingham area. The service may be accessed via local NHS resource centres for people with learning disabilities. For further information please contact the above number. Birmingham and Solihull Mental Health Trust Devon House, Mindelsohn Way, Edgbaston, Birmingham B15 2QR. General Enquiries: 0121 678 2450 Offers NHS support for people experiencing mental health problems as a result of previous abuse. Service is accessed via G.P who will make a referral to the local Primary Care Mental Health Teams. These teams have access to psychology services and can also refer onto a range of specialist services including psychotherapy, according to the needs of the individual. Women’s Help Centre 321 Rookery Road, Handsworth, Birmingham, B21 9PR. General Enquiries: 0121 551 2370 Offers face to face counselling following sexual abuse as part of a domestic violence project. Women’s Rape Support Service Helpline: 0845 0559597 Sandwell Women's Aid 24 hour helpline: 0121 552 6448 Provided by Sandwell Victim Support. Emotional support, one to one counselling, telephone helpline, referral. ORGANISATIONS - UK NATIONWIDE Ann Craft Trust Centre for Social Work, University of Nottingham, University Park, Nottingham, NG7 2RD. General Enquiries: 0115 951 5400 ann-craft-trust@nottingham.ac.uk Ann craft trust The trust aims to protect adults and children with learning difficulties from abuse. It offers information and advice, peer group support, training seminars and workshops. It is possible to become a member of the organisation and receive quarterly newsletters. Breaking Free Suite 21-25, Marshall House, 124 Middleton Road, Morden, Surrey, SM4 6RW. General Enquiries: 020 8648 3500 Provides information and support for women survivors of child sexual abuse. Also provides an information and referral agency for male and female survivors, their families, friends and professionals working with them. Offers individual support sessions, weekly groups and support by letter. An answer machine is available but calls cannot be returned. Criminal Injuries Compensation Authority (CICA) Tay House, 300 Bath Street, Glasgow, G2 4LN. General Enquiries: 0141 331 2726 Fax: 0141 331 2287 Helpline: 0800 358 3601 CICA If you have been injured by a violent crime, you can apply for compensation under the Criminal Injuries Compensation Scheme. Your local branch of victim support can explain how you can claim compensation can help you make your claim. An application form can be obtained from the telephone number below or can be printed off from the website. POPAN (The Prevention of Professional Abuse Network) Delta House, 175-177 Borough High Street, London, SE1 1HR. General Enquiries: 020 7939 9920 Helpline: 08454 500 300 Info@witnessagainstabuse.org.uk POPAN Provides support, information and advocacy services to help those who have been abused by professionals working in health or social care services. Also provides training. RASAC (Rape and sexual abuse counselling) General Enquiries: 01962 848018 RASAC Women’s Helpline: 01962 848 024 (answered by women only) Monday 11.30am - 1.30pm Tuesday 7pm - 9.30pm Thursday 7pm – 9.30pm Men’s Helpline: 01962 848 027 (answered by men and women) Monday 11.30am – 1.30pm Thursday 7pm – 9.30pm For men and women affected by rape, incest, childhood sexual abuse and sexual violence of any form. Provides free and confidential listening, support and information. Respond 3rd Floor, 24-32 Stephenson Way, London, NW1 2HD General Enquiries: 020 7383 0700. Helpline: 0808 808 0700 (Monday – Friday 1.30pm – 5pm) helpline@respond.org.uk Respond Respond provides a range of services to victims and perpetrators of sexual abuse who have learning disabilities, and training and support to those working with them. SACCS (Sexual abuse and child consultancy service) Mytton Mill, Montford Bridge, Shropshire, Sy4 1HA. General Enquiries: 01743 850 015 Referrals: 0800 032 3031 SACCS Integrated service in providing recovery for severely traumatised children and young people between the ages of 4 and 12 years old. Services include a pre-admission recovery assessment and a dedicated recovery team. Residential care and therapeutic parenting is also provided. Safeline King Tom House, 39b High Street, Warwick, CV34 4AX. General Enquiries: 01926 408 315 Helpline: 0808 800 5005 Safeline warwick Helpline Hours: Monday, Wednesday & Friday 7pm – 10pm Tuesday & Thursday 7.30pm – 9.30pm Safeline was set up by people who had been sexually abused themselves. It has a team of trained volunteers offering counselling, support groups, befriending, information packs, a lending library and a newsletter. Samaritans The Upper Mill, Kingston Road, Ewall, Surrey, KT17 2AF. General Enquiries: 020 8394 8300 Helpline: 0845 790 9090 admin@samaritans.org Samaritans 24 hour telephone counselling. Also offers counselling via e-mail – jo@samaritans.org with responses generally provided within 24 hours. Service users can also write to the following address for written advice: Chris, PO BOX 90 90, Stirling, FK8 2SA. Spectrum Incest Intervention Project 7 Endymion Road, London, N4 1EE. General Enquiries: 020 8341 2277 info@spectrumtherapy.co.uk Spectrum therapy Provides training and education in sexual abuse and related issues plus counselling and information for victims and perpetrators of abuse. Stop It Now PO BOX 9841, Birmingham, B48 7WB. General Enquiries: 01527 598 184 Helpline: 0808 1000 900 Stop it now Partnership of leading children’s charities, working with government and child protection agencies, to promote public education and prevent child sexual abuse. Aims to stop child sexual abuse by raising awareness, changing attitudes and changing behaviours so that people take appropriate action to prevent abuse and seek help if they are worried about themselves or others. Survivors Survivors UK, 2 Leathermarket Street, LONDON, SE1 3HN. Helpline: 0845 122 1201 (Tuesday & Thursday 7 – 10pm) info@survivorsuk.org Survivors For men who have been sexually abused or raped and their families, partners and friends. Training is also provided to agencies whose clients might include male victims of sexual abuse or assault. VOICE UK Wyvern House, Railway Terrace, Derby, DE1 2RU. General Enquiries: 01332 295775 Helpline: 0845 122 8695 (Monday – Friday 10 – 4pm) voice@voiceuk.org.uk VOICE UK VOICE UK is a national charity supporting people with learning disabilities who have experienced crime or abuse, and their families and carers. It also campaigns for changes in the law, provides training, issues, newsletters and advocates for people with learning disabilities and their families and carers. Provides a helpline and point of referral to legal advisors who specialise in dealing with cases of abuse and crimes against people with learning disabilities. Wiltshire Rape Support Line Rape Support, c/o 31A The Brittox, Devizes, Wiltshire, SN10 1AJ. General Enquiries: 01793 541 144 Telephone line available: Tuesday evenings 7.00pm - 10.00pm Thursdays 9.30am - 12.30pm & 7.00pm - 10.00pm Sunday afternoons 2.00pm - 4.00pm Rape line The Wiltshire Rape Support Line provides free and confidential service supporting both male and female survivors of rape, childhood abuse, any type of sexual assault and domestic violence. All volunteers are female. The service can also provide information about reporting to the police and about the court process as well as information on other agencies and organisations that may be able to help, support groups, counselling, where to go to for health information regarding sexually transmitted diseases or pregnancy tests etc. They are based in Wiltshire but take calls from elsewhere. Women’s Therapy Centre 10 Manor Gardens, London N7 6JS. General Enquiries: 020 7263 7860 Appointments & Referrals: 020 7263 6200 (Monday & Thursday 12 – 2pm, Tuesday & Wednesday 2 – 4pm) Info@womenstheraprycentre.co.uk Appointments@womenscentre.co.uk Provides individual and group psychoanalytical psychotherapy for women, by women. Also education and training specifically aimed at other professionals working with women. USEFUL WEBSITES Angel survive Provides a list of support organisations and their contact details. Also has links to other useful websites. NHS Telephone numbers and links to support for victims of crime and abuse. HAVOCA Non-profit organisation dedicated to providing help, support and information to any adult who is suffering from past childhood abuse. Mind Fact sheets that may be of use to people who were sexually abused as children. Safeline warwick Excellent resource for adult survivors of sexual abuse. Stop it now Partnership of leading children’s charities, working with government and child protection agencies, to promote public education and prevent child sexual abuse. Survivors Information and online forum for survivors of sexual abuse.